


Youth

by SuperWoman0124



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Nightmares, Other, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-08 23:37:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3227765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperWoman0124/pseuds/SuperWoman0124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sammy's getting a little too old to be sneaking into Dean's bed. Just Dean being an awesome big brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Youth

Becky Delmont was the hottest chick at high school. She eyed him up like a lollipop every single time Dean came to pick Sam up from school. When she finally had the guts to approach him, she twisted her gum in her fingers and asked him out for burgers and shakes at the diner.

Dean has been looking forward to this date with Becky all week. He's getting ready to go, (Condom in his wallet, knife in his inside pocket) and hears a light wrapping on his door. He sighs, rolls his eyes and pouts. He walks to the door to find 15 year old Sammy, eyes half lidded from sleep and cheeks puffy from crying. His hand me down Metallic shirt hanging loosely from his shoulders making him look like a little kid again. 

"Whatsa' matter, Sammy?" Dean clears the way for his baby brother, sitting on the edge of the bed. He tapped the empty space beside him, inviting him in. Becky could wait. 

"Had a nightmare." Sam waddled over, rubbing his eyes and flopping down beside Dean. "Can I sleep with you?" 

"Sam, I-" Dean stared down at his little brother and he knew he was staying. Sam had nightmares often, but it hardly got so bad they had to sleep together. "Aren't you getting a bit too old for this?" Sam looks up at him with those auburn hazel eyes, begging without saying a word. 

"Dean, please? I promise to be good. For a week! I'll train just like you want me to. Can't we sleep like we used to? Please?" Sam sniffed for effect, turning towards Dean with a glimmer of hope and those goddamned puppy dog eyes. 

"Yeah. Yeah, alright." He slings an arm around his brother's shoulders, pulling him closer. Dean kissed the top of Sam's head as he stood, pulling off his leather jacket and toeing off his boots, unfastening his jeans and dropping them to his ankles. He slides onto his twin bed with ease, offering an arm out for Sam to crawl into. Sam slides over, tucking his head under Dean's armpit, listening to his big brother's heartbeat thunder in his ears. 

Sam's fingers automatically found the amulet he gave him placed on Dean's clavicle, twirling it in his fingers before clutching it in his closed fist.

Dean slowly carded his fingers through Sam's hair, drawing zigzag patterns lightly with his fingernails against his scalp. Dean feels Sam relax, breath coming in long, slow pulls. Dean breathes deeply before lowly starting to sing. 

_"Hey Jude, Don't make it bad. Take a sad song, and make it better."_

Sam had never fallen asleep faster.


End file.
